HetaPalm
by sakimidare
Summary: Ever felt the impulse to facepalm while obesessing about Hetalia in the presence of others?Yeah,been there a million times.Just some Hetalia related funny incidents that happened in my life.There seems to be tons of them.WARNING:selfinsert,my snarkiness.
1. English Test

_A/N: Yeah, right.._

_Summary: Ever had the impulse to facepalm while fangirling in the presence of others about Hetalia at your own obsessiveness? Well, I did. Especially since none of my friends really like animes, and those who do aren't into Hetalia. -cue facepalm-_

**English Test**

It was the Selection Test, and almost everyone was panicking. Plabani could not understand why – it was English Grammar, after all, and it was so easy that it wasn't even funny. But she had stopped voicing this opinion after one too many dirty glances, and some rather choice words from Upasana, who was her ex- Best Friend and new- Best Enemy.

Plabani looked at her test paper. Then she looked at it again. She stared some more, oblivious to the pleas for help from Hirak and Sagnik, between whom she was seated.

Then she laughed. And laughed. And laughed.

"What is it Saha?" the invigilator asked, a bit concerned since Plabani usually was a polite, soft-spoken girl.

Plabani, still in the throes of laughter, pointed at a question in her paper.

4._Transform the sentences as directed : -_

_I tried and tried but could not remember his name._

She gave the laughing girl an unamused glance. "Are you feeling alright?"

She nodded her vigorously before mouthing,

"Its Canada Goddammit!"

_A/N: So..yeah. This really did come, and I really did say, "Its Canada, dammit!" but thankfully, the Invigilator didn't hear it. And yeah, my name is Plabani (pronounced: Pla- bo- ni. The 'ni' is like 'Ni' in Ninja and not Ni as in Nice. Just sayin') Upasana is really my Best Friend turned not really like her now (but not quite best enemies) and I do believe that English. Is. Easy. Actually, all languages are! I love languages! And you probably wouldn't guess it, but I am very polite, shy and soft-spoken in presence of strangers when I am face to face. AH and Hirak and Sagnik are real people too, both of them_

_The Selection Test is the test that decides whether or not you qualify for the ICSEs, which I think correspond to the Board Certificate Exams..? AT any rate, it replaces the Annual Examinations at the end of the 10th Standard (which we take when we are 16, to bar any confusion, just in case) -.-;;_


	2. Russian Heat

_A/N:Thanks to KittyFaerie, ChibiDryad242 and Ru Tsuna for favouriting. If you have the time, please drop a review. It will be much appreciated^^;;_

**Russian Heat**

Plabani , Annesha, Anindita, Sikta, Rima, Anjali and Samiksha were eating lunch together with a bunch of others whom Plabani did not personally care for, seeing as how she was the one that constantly had to go and get trays from the Counter. Damn politeness and manners for teaching her to offer to carry trays for anyone and everyone who saw it fit to plant themselves at their table without asking first …

..ahem! Plabani was, as usual, by the window and looking outside, contemplating the clouds, which soon turned to daydreaming about Ivan Braginsky.

"Watcha lookin' at?" Annesha said, effectively spraying Rima (who was sitting by her) with food particles. Plabani. died a little inside, but nevertheless smiled and shook her head to indicate that it was nothing.

The matter should have been laid to rest there, if Anindita hadn't threatened to tickle Plabani, and made good on her threat.

Plabani gave a little squeal, trying to protect herself from the sudden attack, and suddenly the words spilled out from her mouth, "Isn't Russia so totally hot?"

Everyone gave her a weird look, before Rima laughed. "Russia is like frozen! How the hell can it be hot?"

Plabani sweatdropped, before Anjali spoke up, "Really, you were thinking about Russian heat waves in here? " she gave Plabani a disbelieving look, who sat there smiling a frozen polite smile cursing herself and her ticklishness as the conversation turned to everyone demanding what that was all about and when they came to know about the Heat Waves, start talking about how Plabani was just so hopeless, completely ignoring the fact that Plabani was giving them her best Hello I Am Sitting Right Here And Can Hear You Guys! Look.

_A/N: So...yeah. That's what happens when someone tickle attacks me._

_And Russia got some Heat Waves lately. Vanya can be warm now^_^ (but I think he won't like the warmth that much since he's not used to it. )_

_Of course, all the conversations were in Bengali (our mother tongue), I translated them to the best of my ability._


	3. Driving Lessons

_A/N: I just found out that according to that profile quiz, I am Prussia, Canada and Germany (all at a tie). Congratulate me for being MPD, someone?_

**Driving Lessons **

When Emon offered to teach her how to drive, Plabani took him up on that offer, although technically she wouldn't be able to get her license for two more years that is, when she was eighteen.

Of course, even though she was so excited to be learning driving, she still didn't necessarily get the reason for getting up at six in the morning and getting ready in fifteen minutes on her starting day, but her idiot of a friend kept on sounding his horn until her sister kicked her out of the bed and threatened her with bodily harm if she didn't "Just go, dammit, since you wanted to."

Climbing into the car, she was still grumbling, and fully intended to keep on doing so for the whole day – just to give him a hard time, you know – when he started the car.

In reverse.

All her sleepiness vanished and thoughts of complaints gave way to thoughts of what she ever did to deserve...to deserve **this**.

Plabani screamed all the way, begging him to slow down and look where he was going and dammit did they actually manage to swerve past that lamp post?

Needless to say, the day was very educational for her, but unfortunately not in the way she had hoped.

Scrambling out of the car, she faced Emon and screamed,

"Its because of people like you Nihon invented safe cars, retard."

_A/N: So..yeah. I did that because I couldn't think up a better insult than that._

_Emon is my ..er...frenemy? Yeah..may be. We roughhouse a lot, but we kind of comfort each other too. He's 3 years my senior, so he's 19 now. But he doesn't have a driving license, and I shouldn't wonder why, after that display._

_I still hold that he did that on purpose to scare the shit out of me. -.-_


	4. Cold War Theories

_A/N: Another one...I seriously have no life...*cries*_

**Cold War Theories**

Plabani could hardly contain her excitement. They had just finished World War II and were going to start on Cold War. Although she had always been in love with History, after Hetalia, World History was just – she grinned – well, no need to finish that sentence for those who like Hetalia, da?

When the Teacher – Mrs. Ghosh – came in, Plabani was disappointed to see she had no book with her. Were they gonna have another Quiz? Quizzes were cool, she loved them, but Cold War...

Mrs. Ghosh smiled – she was a fabulous woman, always smiling and acting like she was their age, and though people took advantage of her friendly nature, there were some who loved her for it – and admitted good-naturedly that she had left her copy in the staff room and would someone be kind enough to fetch it?

A collective groan sounded from the children, since the Staff Room Mrs. Ghosh used was right across the building and all – and who would want to go that far in a winter afternoon? One of the students – Akash, stood up and suggested , "Why don't you borrow one?" Since Plabani sat nearest to her, she offered her her textbook.

Opening the chapter, the teacher's eyebrows shot up, but she didn't elaborate and continued with the lesson.

When the bell rang, she called Plabani aside.

"Would you want to tell me what UST means and why is it scribbled all over your Cold War chapter?"

_A/N: So...yeah. This actually didn't happen, but came close to happening. I did write "_**Simply****UST**_" under the "_**Reasons****for****the****War**_", and I was going to offer it to her absent mindedly, but someone else did it first, so I was safe!_


End file.
